


Did you just assume my oxidation state?

by bangtans_little_unicorn437



Series: Wow, fluorine really is a slut [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: All the same age, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Chemistry, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Science Pick-Up Lines, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtans_little_unicorn437/pseuds/bangtans_little_unicorn437
Summary: Daniel and Seongwu share Chemistry together and chaos ensues





	Did you just assume my oxidation state?

**Author's Note:**

> My brain comes up with weird things. Hope this is okay all feedback welcome! Thanks for reading! ❤️

Daniel looks over his textbook to Ong Seongwu  who was sat on the table in front of him at the perfect angle that Daniel could stare at the perfect structure of his face. He really was a fallen angel or perhaps a demon out to get him, Daniel just couldn’t make his mind up but whatever Seongwu  was Daniel wanted a piece of him. Minhyun coughed from the seat next to him shattering Daniel’s daydream and altering him to the fact that their chemistry teacher was standing right in front of him with a not so amused smile on her face.

 

“Mr Kang are we going to have to move Mr Ong since he is being such a distraction for you?”

 

There was a loud eruption of laughter which made Daniel drop his head in embarrassment, he couldn’t believe that he had been caught staring at Seongwu  again and he knew the teacher wasn’t going to let him off so easily this time. Daniel looked up to apologise to the teacher but managed instead to catch Seongwu ’s eyes as he smirked at him. This deepened the blush that was staining his face and so his apology came out as a mumble.

 

“Eh no I’m sorry Mrs Lee it won’t happen again.”

 

Mrs Lee however knew that it would happen again and so told Seongwu  to pack up his things and switch seats with Jihoon. Jihoon did the most dramatic sigh at this news as he attempted to cling onto his poor boyfriend who was almost as red as Daniel was. Jihoon complained the entire way to his new seat stating that he couldn’t deal with being this far away from his Guanlinnie and that Seongwu  better keep his hands to himself whilst also glaring at Daniel.

 

“Mr Park I can assure you that you a bit of separation will not kill you so please stop disrupting my class.”

 

Jihoon sat down next to Samuel still grumbling under his breath this time as the class returned to normal. Daniel however was still frozen in his chair as he now realised that Seongwu  was right behind him which made Minhyun giggle when he looked over at his best friend.

 

“Wow I’ve got the best view in the whole class, you look just as good from the back Niel.”

 

Seongwu  whispered under his breath making sure that Daniel could hear it, he almost fell of his chair from laughing so hard when he looked at Daniel’s face but managed to contain it when Mrs Lee glared at him. Minhyun pushed the conical flask over to Daniel in hopes that he would actually help him with the rest of the lesson.

\---

 

Minhyun pulled Daniel out of the classroom, he was still in shock and so was not responding well to anything. And so Minhyun pushed him into the corridor and over to Jisung who cocked an eyebrow at them. Daniel gave Jisung a small smile his face lighting up again as he remembered the lesson before hand.

 

“Seongwu  said something to him and well he hasn’t spoken since. He really does have a problem.”

 

Jisung scoffed at this as if to say how have you just noticed but managed to keep his mouth shut when Daniel suddenly started retelling the story in the most dramatic way possible. Jisung managed to push Daniel in the direction of the cafeteira, food was much more important than Seongwu  and he was starving.

 

“You know if you actually spoke to him at least once you’d realise that he is in fact very gay so don’t worry mate. But please do shut up Niel.”  


Minhyun spoke as they reached their usual spot which had somehow growing a lot bigger as Jihoon and Guanlin came over to sit with them. Daniel sighed, he couldn’t speak to the utter perfection that is Seongwu  as that would ruin everything he had worked for. Guanlin held a giggle inside as he remembered how long it took him to actually talk to Jihoon but thats another story. Daniel lifted his head out of his hands to glare at Guanlin who shrugged back at him.

 

“Muelie told me that Seongwu  is now sitting behind you in chem and I was going to ask how that was going but by the looks of it not very well.”

 

Daehwi shoved Jihoon up the bench so that he could slide his tray onto the table, Jihoon groaned but used the opportunity to slide closer to Guanlin who again blushed a dark red colour. Daniel looked over to Daehwi who was whispering something to Samuel with that lovestruck smile on his face and wished that one day he could have what they have.

 

“Daniel there you are lab partner.”

 

Seongwu  simply climbed into the seat next to Daniel forcing Minhyun to move much to Daniel’s dismay. He slid closer to Jisung who pushed him back closer to Seongwu . Daniel swore that he would get his friends back later.

 

“I’m your lab partner now and we have a project to complete, oh Minhyunnie your now Guanlin’s lab partner I got them switched.”  


Daniel looked at Seongwu  in complete shock, he had no idea why Seongwu  wanted to be his lab partner as he was completely failing the class and well he was nothing compared to Seongwu . Seongwu  smiled at him before biting down on the carrot that he had in his hands, it was the same blinding smile that made Daniel smile back at him. Seongwu  held in the coo that almost left his lips when Daniel pulled the bunny smile at him. It was just so cute that Seongwu  couldn’t help but stare at him just to marvel at his face. A moment later Jisung coughed really loudly and so they both turned to Jisung and glared at him.

 

“So text me later and we can figure out the rest of the details later. See you later Niel.”

 

Seongwu  then waltzed off leaving Daniel with his number and a kiss that he blew in his direction. His friends all looked rather shocked and so Daniel looked back at them rather smug as he put Seongwu ’s number into his phone.

 

“Don’t look to smug that was all Seongwu . You didn’t even say anything.”

 

Jihoon commented after a moment of silence, this received a murmur of agreement and so Daniel was back to planning how he could kill them all.

 

\---

 

_To Mr Perfect_

_Hi it’s Daniel_

 

_To Niel_

_Omg hi Niel! I can call you Niel right? :)_

 

_To Mr Perfect_

_Yeah of course everyone else does :D_

 

_To Niel_

_Hmm then I am going to have to think of my own nickname then, I’ll think of something Niel_

 

_To Mr Perfect_

_Oh I have no doubt that you will so when are we meeting up to the project? It’s due on Mon_

 

_To Niel_

_Come meet me in the library tonight Niel x_

 

_To Mr Perfect_

_K cu then x_

 

Daniel let out a squeal shoving his phone in Minhyun’s face who was attempting to do some work but was instead met with a bright screen. He jerked back so the phone wouldn’t hit him in the face before accepting it off Daniel. He only scoffed when he realised what was going on and immediately resumed doing his work.

 

“He wants to meet _tonight_ Hyunie and he sent a kiss.”

 

Minhyun stated that of course he wanted to meet because they had a project to do which was met by a very fierce glare and so he quietly continued his paper. Needless to say Daniel got a minimal amount of work done that period which he knew that he would come to regret later on.

 

\--

 

“Jisung help me!”

 

Jisung looked at his friend in the bathroom mirror with a frown, he had no idea why he had been dragged from his last period to help Daniel in the bathroom. To him this all sounded very weird and rather desperate bu he was willing to hear Daniel out. Daniel then proceeded to pull out his phone showing Jisung the same texts that he had shown Minhyun and suddenly the missing pieces of the puzzled began slotting together.

 

“Oh right you want me to help you get ready for a study date aww how cute Niel.”

 

Jisung pinched Daniel’s cheek making him blush for the millionth time that day before pulling out his bag of makeup and whispering that they had a lot of work to do which Daniel hit him for. To anyone who entered the bathroom during the free period it looked rather weird as Jisung had Daniel pinned to the wall in order to at least attempt to do his eyeliner but of course everyone in the school was dirty minded and so the rumours got way out of hand.

 

“Daniel and Jisung get over here now! You have some explaining to do!”

 

Jihoon shouted across the common room as his friends emerged from the bathroom, they both looked at each other rather confused before making their way over to their shorter terrifying friend who was glaring at both of them.

 

“Since when?”  


Jihoon said as they approached the table, they turned to each other with matching confused expressions until Jihoon shoved a photo in front of their faces. As soon as they saw the photo they immediately began laughing, Daniel tried to stop and explain it to Jihoon but as soon as he saw Jisung laughing he started all over again.

 

“Okay okay I was trying to do his eye liner and this dickhead wouldn’t let me get anywhere near his eye so I had to pin him up against the wall. We were not making out in the bathroom. Eww!”

 

Jisung explained quickly once he managed to calm down enough to explain the whole story, Jihoon looked at Daniel as if examining the evidence before proclaiming that it was true and sending a text to everyone else.

 

“You two are so weird can’t believe I call you my friends.”

 

Daniel gave Jihoon a light shove before checking the time, upon realising that he had 5 minutes to get to his meeting with Seongwu  he let out a squeal and ran out of the room shouting goodbyes as he went. Jisung and Jihoon simply gave small waves shouting good luck which was not a great idea as Mrs Kim came in and told them to be quiet.

 

\---

 

Seongwu  sat in the library quietly tapping his fingers against the table as he watched the clock, he checked his phone noticing that he had a message of Jihoon. He almost did a backflip but settled for a sigh of relief upon learning that Daniel was all his for the taking. Just as he was about to get up to go look at a book that had caught his eye Daniel ran up to the door of the library where he stopped and opened the door slowly. He bowed politely to the librarian and quietly walked up to Seongwu . Seongwu  watched Daniel dump all of his stuff on a chair next to Seongwu  before collapsing into the chair in front of Seongwu . He apologised for being late but he really did have a wild afternoon which Seongwu  replied with I know before swiftly moving onto the topic of chemistry.

 

“You don’t mind being lab partners right? I think we could have some great chemistry together.”

 

Daniel nearly choked on air but managed to cover it up. Seongwu  smiled at him whilst still waiting for a answer which he got via a nod.

 

“So our project?”

 

Seongwu  nodded half upset that Daniel had changed the subject but managed to cover his disappointment with a smirk.

 

\---

_To Niel_

_Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element_

 

Daniel bit his lip to keep the small laugh in but the blush staining his cheeks told a different story. Minhyun simply looked over at his phone and sighed. The texts had been coming in every morning and had been melting Daniel's brain.

 

“Ugh what do I respond with? I'm not good at this.”

 

Minhyun took the phone off Daniel and quickly typed a message pressed send and then handed it back to Daniel.

 

_To Mr Perfect_

_Do you have eleven protons? Because you are sodium fine._

 

Daniel jumped up in shock hugging Minhyun and thanking him again and again. Minhyun simply said it was no big deal pushing Daniel off him so that he could at least breathe.

 

_To Niel_

_Ooh nice baby I got my ion you._

 

Daniel did actually squeal this time but Minhyun simply turned off his phone before taking it with him out of the classroom.

 

“If you want it back you have to come to chemistry with me. And Seongwu  will be there.”

 

Daniel sighed really loudly but got up and followed Minhyun anyway.

 

\----

 

Seongwu  looked over to Daniel who was sat next to him looking rather on edge. He placed his hand over his hand which made Daniel jump. So Seongwu  took his hand back the disappointment settling in his stomach as he stirred whatever was in the beaker.

 

“Daniel you're so quiet today.”

 

Daniel hummed in response handing a spatula to Seongwu  and telling him to stir it properly. Seongwu  realised then he wasn't going to get anything out of Daniel and so he attempted a different route.

 

“You're an exothermic reaction. You spread hotness everywhere.”

 

Daniel let out a small giggle as he turned to Seongwu  with a very wide smile. Seongwu  let himself fully take in the view, from the wide smile to his sparkling eyes. Daniel was perfect and he knew that he'd do anything for him.

 

“Daniel I just I don't know how to say this but how about we go back to my place and form a covalent bond?”

 

Seongwu  wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Daniel who looked straight back at him without blinking. He almost thought he had something wrong until Daniel leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

“Well why don't you? Why don't we go swap oxidation numbers?”

 

Daniel moved back to fix the compound they were supposed to be making. Seongwu  was so shocked that it took him a moment to actually move. It was Mrs Lee who came over asked what was going on that made Seongwu  snap into action.

 

“Did you just assume my oxidation state?”

 

Seongwu  meant it as a joke which he could see registered with Daniel however the blush on his face now seemed to be one of embarrassment. Suddenly the bell went, Daniel jumped in shock he quickly packed away and fled from the room quicker than everyone else in the class. Minhyun turned to look at him with a confused glance but all Seongwu  could do was shrug.

 

\---

 

It took three weeks before Seongwu  got his answer, Daniel apparently dropped out of the chemistry class to avoid his but here he was sitting on the stool next to where Seongwu  should be sitting 20 minutes before the lesson should start.

 

“Seongwu  I'm glad you got my message. I've got a lot of explaining to do.”

 

Seongwu  scoffed at this as he placed his bag down on the stool still glaring at Daniel who was avoiding all forms of eye contact. There was an awkward pause in conversation, Seongwu  could see the thoughts running around in Daniel's head and so he waited patiently for an explanation.

 

“I'm sorry for avoiding you and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise that avoiding you was stupid. I run from all my problems and I just got so embarrassed the other day it was so unlike me to be so forward and I guess I wanted to ask if we could start again?”

 

Seongwu  hummed in thought, he pretended to be thinking deeply about this just to put him on edge slightly which seemed to be working. He moved slightly closer to Daniel before nodding which seem to send a wave of relaxation over Daniel.

 

“Can I still ask you out on a date though?”

 

Seongwu  asked slowly putting emphasis on the word date just so Daniel was clear where this was heading. Daniel nodded rather eagerly which made Seongwu  laugh rather loudly so Daniel kissed him in order to shut him up.

 

“Oh I'm so sorry I'm being too forward ag-”

 

This time Seongwu  shut him up with a kiss the smile still plastered on his face as he dove in for more. They'd have plenty more time to test the spring potential of their mattress.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series and already have another fic in the works if you all are interested.


End file.
